1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetics receptacle, and more particularly to a cosmetics receptacle in which liquid cosmetics are dispensed by a pumping operation when a push-button is pressed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, marketed liquid cosmetics are stored in a receptacle so that a user can dispense and use a small amount of the stored liquid cosmetics. A conventionally invented and used cosmetics receptacle has a structure where liquid cosmetics are dispensed by a pumping operation when a push-button is pressed.
FIG. 9 is an exploded perspective view illustrating a conventional cosmetics receptacle; and FIG. 10 is a longitudinal sectional view illustrating a conventional cosmetics receptacle.
As shown in FIGS. 9 and 10, a conventional cosmetics receptacle includes: an upwardly opened cylindrical receptacle part 111; a receptacle cap 112 assembled to the top portion of the receptacle part 111; a shoulder part 113 assembled to the top portion of the receptacle cap 112 in such a manner that the shoulder part 113 wraps around the receptacle cap 112; a push button 114 disposed above the receptacle cap 112; a cylinder 115 vertically assembled in the receptacle cap 112; and a pumping part 140 placed between the cylinder 115 and the push button 114.
The receptacle part 111 includes: an outer receptacle 111c; an inner receptacle 111b provided within the outer receptacle 111c; a receptacle piston 111e provided in a lower area in the inner receptacle 111b; and a support part 111d assembled on the bottom surface of the outer receptacle 111c. 
In the inner receptacle 111b, liquid cosmetics are stored.
The receptacle cap 112 has a guide tube 111a in the upper portion thereof.
The push button 114 has a right angle button channel 114a extending from a bottom surface to a lateral surface, and also has an elevation flange 114b and a spring supporting flange 114c (which are tube-shaped) on the bottom surface.
The push button 114 as described above is provided in such a manner that the elevation flange 114b is in contact with the inner surface of the shoulder part 113.
Accordingly, the push button 114 can be moved in a vertical direction of the receptacle part 111.
The cylinder 115 has a storage hole 115b on the bottom surface thereof.
Also, in an inner space of the cylinder 115, an intermediate storage area 115a connecting to the inner receptacle 111b is formed.
The pumping part 140 includes: a cyclic pumping piston 141 tightly assembled on the inner surface of the cylinder 115; a pressure tube 142 on the bottom surface of the push button 114; a valve body 143 assembled on a circumferential area of the storage hole 115b; a return spring 144 assembled between the spring supporting flange 114c and the pressure tube 142, in such a manner that both ends of the return spring 144 are supported by the push button 114 and the receptacle cap 112; and an operating shaft 145 penetrating through the pressure tube 142 and the pumping piston 141.
The valve body 143 includes an opening/closing plate 143a; a retaining wall 143b tightly assembled on the inner surface of the cylinder 115; and an opening/closing arm 143c connecting the retaining wall 143b with the opening/closing plate 143a. 
The opening/closing plate 143a can close the storage hole 115b. 
In the valve body 143 as described above, when pressure is added to the opening/closing plate 143a through the storage hole 115b, the opening/closing plate 143a is raised by the opening/closing arm 143c, and accordingly the intermediate storage area 115a is connected to an inner space of the receptacle part 111.
The operating shaft 145 has an inverted T-shaped passage channel 145a inside thereof. The passage channel 145a is closed by the pumping piston 141 while the push button 114 is raised.
The operating shaft 145 is assembled to the pressure tube 142 in such a manner that the operating shaft 145 together with the pressure tube 142 can move up and down, and is spaced apart from the pumping piston 141.
Hereinafter, an operation of the pumping part 140 will be described with reference to FIGS. 11 and 12.
When the push button 114 is pressed down, a passage channel 145a is exposed in an intermediate storage area 115a, and herein, liquid cosmetics in the intermediate storage area 115a are dispensed by sequentially passing through the passage channel 145a, a pressure tube 142, and a button channel 114a (see FIG. 11).
Herein, as the push button 114 is pressed down, an elastic force of a return spring 144 is increased.
Then, when the pressure on the push button 114 is released, the push button 114 is raised and is returned to its original position by the increased elastic force of the return spring 144.
When the push button 114 is raised, an operating shaft 145 is also raised, and the passage channel 145a is closed by a pumping piston 141.
Herein, when the operating shaft 145 is raised, negative pressure occurs in the intermediate storage area 115a, and thus the liquid cosmetics in an inner receptacle 111b flow into the intermediate storage area 115a through a storage hole 115b (see FIG. 12).
When the liquid cosmetics in the inner receptacle 111b flow into the intermediate storage area 115a, a receptacle piston 111e is raised.
Hereinafter, a method of using a conventional cosmetics receptacle as described above will be described.
First, liquid cosmetics in the receptacle part 111 are dispensed by pressing the push button 114.
Next, the dispensed liquid cosmetics are applied to skin around eyes, etc. by a finger.
Then, the applied liquid cosmetics are rubbed on and absorbed in the skin.
However, in a conventional cosmetics receptacle, the rubbing of the dispensed liquid cosmetics has caused the reducing of the skin absorption rate, and the inconvenience of the application of the liquid cosmetics.